


Osculate

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, cafe shmoop, white day date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute date in a café on White Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osculate

**Author's Note:**

> happy white day guys, I figured I should ring it in with a cute white day fic.
> 
> Also translated into Chinese : http://archiveofourown.org/works/6734155

Hisoka sat down in the chair and held out the to-go cup, smiling as Chrollo lowered his book in surprise.

“I didn’t order anything,” he began, marking his place and sitting up from the slouch he had gradually taken over the course of his reading.

“Call it a gift,” Hisoka replied, leaning in closer to be heard over the din of the busy café around them. He smiled winsomely when Chrollo deigned to take the cup and he took a sip from his own, savoring the dark chocolate as it rolled across his tongue.

Chrollo sniffed at the beverage and flicked his eyes up in a quick glance. “Did you get—” he started, only to be cut off by his new companion.

“I got the extra marshmallows, never fear.” With a magician’s showmanship he made a move with his hand, pulling out a chocolate covered candy. “And one of these, since I know it’s never sweet enough for you.”

A beatific smile bloomed across Chrollo’s face and he took the candy greedily, popping it into his mouth and washing it down with a swig of his hot chocolate. “Thank you,” he managed to say through the mouthful of sugary sweet confection.

Hisoka leaned back into his seat and admired Chrollo as he savored his sweet treat, holding the cup with both hands to warm his fingers. The rich fabric of his scarf teased the edge of the table and he reached out to snag it back from the edge, letting his hands smooth and fold the cashmere into a neat bundle.

“You don’t really strike me as the type to like reading in such a noisy place,” he observed, watching the people around them dart to and fro, reaching for their orders as they were shouted out while others still waited in the queue to let theirs be known. All around them sat lovers and loners, entertaining the day as their circumstances allowed.

Chrollo shrugged a shoulder and licked his lips, chewing on a stray marshmallow. “It’s comforting, the haze of productivity. No one pays me any mind and it lets me blend in. Almost like I’m a part of the background in their lives.”

Hisoka stared at him in his seat and at how the warm drink had flushed his cheeks. “I think it’s impossible to reduce you to only the background,” he said, reaching across to brush a lock of dark hair from Chrollo’s equally dark eyes. “You’re the only star I seem to see.”

“You’ve got a silver tongue, I’ll give you that,” Chrollo laughed, and he didn’t seem to notice himself edging closer, his seat shuffling across the scuffed hardwood. “But anonymity is comforting in its own right. What about you? Did you just come because you knew I’d be here?”

Shrugging, Hisoka just smiled and moved his hand to Chrollo’s cheek. “You’re all I think about most days. I felt that today of all days I should show my devotion,” he gave, letting his thumb stroke over a sharp cheekbone before moving down to warm, sugar-sticky lips.

Ink black eyes fell to half-mast under the ministrations. “And why is that?” he asked, letting his hand fall on Hisoka’s wrist, his fingers resting on the point of his pulse.

A thousand answers flooded his mind, each true in their own way. The vulnerability of him sitting here, all alone but for his thoughts, the fragile line of his delicate throat peeking out from beneath his layers. His eyes fell to the lips parted around his thumb, the warm breath teasing him like every weakness he could see.

Hisoka wanted that warmth and all it promised. Chrollo still waited for an answer.

“Happy White Day,” Hisoka said finally against soft, sweet lips, bringing them together before he could fixate on anything else.

Chrollo smiled knowingly into the kiss, his book falling to the floor forgotten. “If you say so, Hisoka.”

**Author's Note:**

> short as shit but im at work so what can you do. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know what you think. until next time~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Osculate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581972) by [russianoatmeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianoatmeal/pseuds/russianoatmeal)




End file.
